A large number of different container structures are utilized by manufacturers to ship a variety of different products to end users, which may be, for example, assembly plants. In the automobile industry for example, an assembly plant assembling a particular automobile might utilize a number of different parts from different manufacturers. These manufacturers ship their respective parts to the assembly plant in container structures where the parts are then removed from the container structure and assembled into a finished automobile.
For a variety of automobile parts, and particularly large or long parts, such as automobile door panels, steel rack structures or racks are often used for shipment. Such steel racks generally comprise an open steel frame and specially designed support structures known in the industry as dunnage which engages the frame and the parts or products simultaneously to support the product within the frame during shipment. The steel frame provides sufficient structural support during shipment to reduce or eliminate any damage to the parts in the dunnage. One such steel rack container is shown in FIG. 2.
Often the steel racks are specially designed and dimensioned for a particular automobile part. The racks may support the parts in a side-by-side fashion for easy horizontal access on an assembly line. For example, a steel rack full of parts will usually be positioned next to a particular station on an assembly line, and the line worker will remove a part directly from the rack for installation on the automobile. For easy access, the racks are often designed to be entered from the side as opposed to the top so that a user may remove parts horizontally rather than vertically as with some other containers. Horizontal removal of parts may be easier for an assembly line worker than vertical removal of parts, especially if the process is repeated many times.
Although steel racks have proven adequate for parts shipment, such racks also have various drawbacks. First, the steel racks are heavy, which makes shipping and handling more difficult, dangerous and expensive. Often times, the weight of the steel rack is far greater than the weight of the parts shipped in the steel rack. In such situations, a more lightweight, but structurally sound, shipping container in which the parts may be horizontally dispensed would be desirable.
Another drawback to steel racks is that they are expensive to fabricate and generally must be specially fabricated and fitted to hold the specific parts being shipped. They are then only adequate for containing a single part type.
For stacking purposes, some steel racks are specifically designed with a plurality of studs extending upwardly from the top which are adapted to fit into holes in the legs of another steel rack made by the same manufacturer. However, a steel rack structure made by one manufacturer may not be stackable on steel rack structures made by other manufacturers. In other words, steel racks from different manufacturers may not always be stacked together. Therefore, steel racks must be returned to their place of origin once product is removed from the rack for repeated use. Shipping the rack back to is origin is expensive due to the weight of the rack.
Specially designed dunnage or support structures are manufactured for use with a particular size open steel frame of a rack. As a result, a steel rack used to ship one part may not readily be reused to ship a different part. Therefore, existing steel racks do not provide ready flexibility for reuse. If the specific part for which the rack is designed becomes obsolete or is not longer used, the rack may be essentially worthless.
Another drawback with steel racks is that they are susceptible to rust if left in moist conditions for any length of time. Therefore, a stored rack may be aesthetically unattractive even if it is able to be reused. Another known type of shipping container illustrated in FIG. 1 is a four-sided vertical dispensing container in which one of four sides is cut off or removed to convert the vertical dispensing container to a horizontal dispensing container. In the modified container, each of the three generally planar walls is made of injection molded plastic approximately two inches (50.8 mm) thick. Each of the walls is hingedly joined to a vertical wall portion of an injection molded base. A generally rectangular frame is secured to two opposed upstanding walls to provide an open fourth side of the container through which products may be horizontally dispensed. Dunnage is often located in the container to support parts inside the container which may be removed through the open fourth side in a substantially horizontal manner. A cover is often placed over the three-sided modified horizontal dispensing container.
Although such modified containers have proven adequate for parts shipment, they too have various drawbacks. First, like the steel racks, such modified containers are heavy, which makes shipping and handling more difficult, dangerous and expensive. Assembly line workers are unable to move the heavy containers without a forklift. Often times, the weight of the modified container is far greater than the weight of the parts shipped therein. In such situations, a more lightweight, but structurally sound, shipping container in which the parts may be horizontally dispensed would be desirable.
Another drawback to these modified containers is that the injection molded walls only are available in a limited number of sizes. If a different size container is desired, the thick injection molded walls must be cut. This process is expensive, difficult and time consuming, if possible at all. Additionally, dunnage must be fitted inside the modified container to hold the specific parts being shipped.
Another drawback to these modified horizontal dispensing containers is that due to the thickness of the injection molded walls, when a rectangular frame is incorporated into the fourth side of the horizontal dispensing container, the open area of the fourth side is reduced. In other words, the thickness of the injection molded walls and/or frame limits the open area of the fourth side of the container through which parts are dispensed.
Another drawback to the use of these modified horizontal dispensing containers is that each manufacture of injection molded containers (before being modified) has a uniquely designed base and cover which are adapted to be stacked together. Again, however, they are not always compatible with bases and tops made by other manufacturers. Therefore, a user may be limited to one container manufacturer if the user wishes to be able to stack these injection molded containers.
Another drawback to the use of these modified horizontal dispensing containers is that the uniquely designed base and cover of injection molded containers (before being modified) are unable to be stacked with conventional pallet bases and covers of other manufacturers. Therefore, an assembly line worker at an automobile manufacturer is unable to stack a pallet load such as totes placed on a pallet base and covered with a pallet cover on top a modified horizontal dispensing container or steel rack. Similarly, a modified horizontal dispensing container or steel rack may not be stacked on a pallet cover covering a stack of totes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight horizontal dispensing container which may be used in connection with pallet bases and covers for stacking purposes.
There is further a need for a lightweight horizontal dispensing container which may quickly and easily be made to any desired height or size.
There is further a need for a lightweight horizontal dispensing container which provides a larger opening for dispensing parts secured in dunnage inside the container than heretofore known.